Unwanted
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Zorro est un tueur à la solde des Yakusas et a pour amant Sanji, un cuistot. Il souhaite devenir honnête pour pouvoir vivre avec lui mais pour cela, il devra s'acquitter d'une mission particulièrement difficile.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. **

_Indésirable_

Dans une petite ruelle d'une ville, un homme en tenue de cuisinier sort les poubelles de son domicile. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Sanji. Il fume une cigarette et souffle un peu de la fumée qu'il a inhalé avant de remarquer la présence d'un ami à lui.

« … Yo.

- … Yo. »

Casquette noir, grosse veste, Zorro vient d'apparaître devant son copain le cuistot.

« … Habillé comme ça, personne ne croirait que tu es un gros calibre dans le monde des Yakuzas, Zorro. »

Roronoa redresse les cheveux sur le front de Sanji et s'approche de son visage.

« J'ai faim. »

Le blond arrête la progression de son ami en posant un doigt sur sa casquette, il tient à se faire désirer !

« Je suis la seule chose qui reste.

- Ça fera l'affaire. »

Zorro sourit avant d'agripper son amant par les épaules et de le rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour l'embrasser. Sanji ôte la casquette de Zorro et approfondit ce baiser où les deux hommes viennent de fermer leurs yeux afin de mieux en profiter. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à s'amuser encore plus !

_Un peu plus tard._

« … Haa n ! »

Les gémissements poussés par le blond, la sueur qui coule le long du corps des deux hommes, leurs corps nus, les vêtements jonchant le sol... tout ça est très suggestif n'est-ce pas ? Zorro fait l'amour à Sanji dans le lit de celui-ci.

« … Tes cheveux ont poussés. »

Roronoa continue de pénétrer avec entrain le derrière de son amant. Et c'est les cheveux débraillés, le visage rougissant et la respiration haletante que le blond répond à son compagnon. Cependant, il a du mal à faire une phrase complète avec les gémissements qu'il ne cesse de pousser.

« Haa haa oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps... d'aller me les faire couper.

- Est-ce les affaires qui te rendent aussi occupés ?

- N...

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas perdu du poids ?

- Ha... et toi ?

- Huh ? »

Zorro est étonné de la question mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cesse ses allées et venues dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Toujours avec le même plaisir, il lui fait l'amour en souriant alors que son amant est perdu dans une ivresse d'extase à la limite de la jouissance.

« Haa, tu n'est pas venu ici aujourd'hui, haa, juste pour ça.

- … Je suis impressionné.

- Ha... ! Depuis combien d'années crois-tu qu'on se connaît ? »

Roronoa sait la réponse à cette question, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il peut oublier, c'est un souvenir trop précieux à ses yeux.

_* Dix ans. Ça fait dix ans, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. *_

« Fu... »

Zorro vient de caresser la langue du blond en usant de la sienne et ce contact a arraché un autre gémissement à Sanji.

_* Il me semble que cela fait une éternité. *_

Zorro se réfugie plus profondément contre le corps de son amant alors que celui-ci vient de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« N... »

_* Mais je ne me rends pas compte de la rapidité avec laquelle ces années se sont écoulées. *_

Après avoir fini de coucher ensemble et de s'être un peu reposé, Roronoa discute avec son compagnon et également amant.

« J'ai un gros boulot cette fois.

- … Quand ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais, très bientôt.

- … Je vois. »

Le silence de Sanji n'étonne plus Zorro, bien qu'il trouve encore cela curieux que le blond n'essaie jamais d'en savoir davantage sur son travail.

_* Ce mec, ne dira rien. Rien concernant mon boulot en tant qu'assassin. Rien concernant mon silence forcé, ni sur l'élimination des obstacles. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il y règne l'odeur du sang. Il accepte tout...*_

« Alors je te ferais un bentô. Un raid bentô. »

_* Bien qu'il sorte des blagues de ce genre. *_

« Bu ha ha ! Comme une excursion ! Et n'appelle pas ça un raid. »

_* Même si je meurs, il ne sera probablement pas bouleversé. Je pourrais mourir n'importe quand. C'est le genre de monde dans lequel je vis. *_

Zorro ramasse ses vêtements qui traînent sur le sol.

« … Cuistot...»

_* Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. *_

« Après ce nouveau boulot, je deviendrais honnête. »

Sacré nouvelle ! Bien évidemment, Sanji est très surpris d'une telle résolution.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Roronoa commence à se rhabiller et continue en même temps la conversation.

« J'essaie de m'acquitter de ma dette de gratitude envers le groupe par lequel j'avais été choisi.

- … Je suis impressionné qu'ils aient acceptés. »

_* C'est pourquoi je peux le dire.*_

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que je revienne. »

Ça y est, Zorro a fini de se rhabiller et il se prépare à partir accomplir sa dernière mission.

_* Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais vivant. *_

« Tu voyages sur ta propre route. »

Sanji répond franchement à la phrase de son compagnon.

« … Je le ferais de toute façon. J'ai toujours agi ainsi. »

Slam ! La porte se referme, Zorro est partit, désormais, Sanji est seul dans sa chambre, fumant une nouvelle cigarette. Le blond reste quelques instants à seulement fumer sa clope, sauf qu'il remarque un détail troublant chez lui, et cela lui fait pousser un rire sombre.

« Ha ha. »

Il tremble, une de ses mains tremble. Est-ce la peur ? Bien sûr que c'est ça, laisser son amant partir à une mission suicide ne peut qu'effrayer celui qui se voit obligé de l'attendre.

_* J'y étais préparé. Je pensais que je l'étais. *_

Du côté de Roronoa, il est à la base des Yakuzas dont il fait partie et sa mission ne va pas tarder à commencer.

_* Maintenant... *_

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir à la base ennemie, Johnny et Yosaku apparaissent dans la salle en courant.

« Aniki ! Attends-nous, Aniki !

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez vous deux ? J'avais bien demandé à ce que personne ne vienne me voir.

- Je suis désolé, mais... ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans rien dire !

- Même pour toi, se rendre seul au quartier général de la branche opposée est perdu d'avance ! »

Zorro garde une impassibilité totale malgré les propos que tiennent ses amis et qui sont en partie vrais.

« C'est la condition.

- C'est beaucoup trop désavantageux pour toi ! Tu veux tant que ça partir ?

- Dégage.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de te faire tuer ? »

Roronoa laisse ses deux amis derrière lui et part en leur tournant dos sur quelques dernières paroles.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à rester ici comme ça.

- Aniki... »

Avec un air d'incompréhension sur leur visage, Johnny et Yosaku regardent leur meilleur ami les quitter.

« Il est parti...

- Ouais. »

_* Merci pour tout. *_

« Ani... »

Les deux amis de Roronoa pleurent, ils laissent leur camarade courir au suicide, mais que peuvent-ils faire pour l'en empêcher ? En dépit de son état actuel à cause du départ de Zorro, Johnny remarque la présence d'un étranger à quelques pas de leur base.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Instantanément, les deux se mettent au garde-à-vous mais, trop tard, l'ennemi vient d'entrer et celui-ci est trop fort pour eux deux. En un clin d'œil, l'intrus se débarrasse de Johny d'un coup de couteau net et précis.

« Joh... »

Yosaku n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'étranger plaque son visage contre le sol d'une main sur sa bouche.

« Ne fais pas le moindre bruit. »

L'intrus n'est autre que le bien-aimé de Zorro, c'est à dire Sanji ! Son regard ne laisse présager aucun doute quant à sa détermination.

« Amènes-moi à ton Boss. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis avec aucun groupe mais, si tu m'énerves, je te tuerai. »

Après une bonne marche, Roronoa arrive au quartier général de branche opposé au groupe dont il fait partie, il est accueilli par la personne chargée de l'accueil.

« Hm... ? Oi, oi. Qui es-tu ? Seul la classe affaires peut venir par ici. »

Le type à l'accueil n'a droit qu'à un regard de tueur de la part de Zorro.

« Hah ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, tout ce qu'il reste au rez-de-chaussé, c'est du désordre, du sang, et des cadavres. Zorro continue sa progression en montant les étages suivant tout en éliminant toutes les personnes qu'il voie. A un étage, un des membres de l'organisation dont fait partie les personnes habitant cette immeuble fait une petite promenade à un étage.

« Hmmhmmhmm. Qu... ! L'homme découvre à sa grande surprise le massacre qui a eu lieu. Que diable se... »

Trop tard ! Roronoa vient d'asséner un coup fatal à la gorge de cet homme avant de poursuivre son ascension d'étage en étage.

« Ah ! Eh ? »

C'est un couple d'amoureux mais, pas de pitié ! Zorro tranche la gorge de l'homme sans la moindre hésitation.

_« Kyaaaaa ! »_

La femme subit le même sort que son ex-compagnon.

_* Encore sept étages. *_

« Hm ? »

Encore une fois trop tard ! La moindre inattention peut se révéler fatal dans le monde des Yakuzas. Zorro vient de tuer trois autres hommes avant même qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence et défonce la porte d'un bureau d'un coup de pied.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? »

Ils n'ont pas le temps de le savoir !

UWAAAAH ! Bang bang Crunch GYAAA !

Quelques coups de sabres plus tard, Zorro est sortit du bureau et continue de monter d'étage en étage.

_* Encore six étages. *_

Le massacre se poursuit au fur et à mesure de la progression de Roronoa. Le sang coule à flot et les cadavres deviennent de plus en plus nombreux.

Bang !

« Hm ? »

A peine un instant après être entré, Zorro ressort après avoir tué toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

_* Encore cinq étages. *_

Malheureusement, tout ce remue-ménage a finalement alerté les occupants des étages supérieurs qui sont désormais sur le qui-vive et à la poursuite de Roronoa.

_* Ai-je été négligent en ayant été repéré ? Dans ce cas la suite sera...*_

« Le voilà ! Tuez-le ! »

_* Un vrai bain de sang. *_

Il a un bref flash de son amant qui lui sourit.

_* Ah, merde, je devrais avoir ce raid bentô.*_

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sanji s'est-il rendu au quartier général où se trouve le Boss du groupe dont fait partie Zorro ?

« Kumichou. Je n'ai qu'une seule requête. S'il vous plaît accordez-moi ça. »

Le cuistot n'a pas besoin d'exposer cette requête, le Boss est parfaitement au courant de la relation qui existe entre Sanji et Zorro. Et donc, la raison de sa venue est l'évidence même, tout comme sa requête.

« … Jeune homme, tu es venu jusqu'ici seulement pour demander cela ?

- Oui.

- Seul ?

- Oui.

- C'est une maison de Yakuza. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Ben, un peu.

- Ka ka ka. Menteur. On dirait que tu as facilement maîtrisé Yosaku et Johnny.»

Les deux concernés se sentent gênés par la faiblesse dont ils ont fait preuve face à Sanji.

« Et bien...

- Peu importe. … Et ? Tu veux que je te dise sa destination. Tu es vraiment excentrique. Tu as l'intention d'aller là-bas et de l'aider ? Ou est-ce le suicide d'un amant ? Pour ta gouverne, je n'autoriserais aucune aide. Je lui ai dis que si il compte sérieusement partir, il devra le faire lui-même. J'ai été délibérément cruel. Je ne veux pas lâcher quelqu'un de qualifié aussi facilement. Toutefois, il a accepté. Dans ce cas, tu dois respecter sa volonté.

- Kumichou. Je ne veux pas aller le soutenir. Je veux aller le chercher parce qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. »

_* Cependant, j'éliminerais tous les obstacles sur mon chemin. *_

« Buhah ! »

Effectivement, si c'est pour aller le chercher parce qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, là c'est autre chose...

Concernant Zorro, il est encore en train de massacrer toutes les personnes de la branche opposé à celle dont il est membre. Le sang des nombreuses victimes giclent sur les fenêtres, recouvre les fenêtres et les ennemis de Roronoa tentent comme ils peuvent de lui résister avec des armes à feu.

_* … Oh ouais, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était après un raid comme celui-ci. *_

Oui, leur première rencontre. Zorro est étendu sur le sol, blessé mais pas gravement, il est surtout fatigué. Devant lui, il a un beau blond en tenue de cuistot qui le regarde avec étonnement.

_* Il était évidemment peu recommandable, tout comme moi. Il n'a pas été intimidé par le sang. Un mec imprudemment téméraire. *_

Des coups de sabres, encore... et encore... et encore. De plus en plus de corps sans vie jonchent le sol des différents étages du bâtiment.

_* Quand je lui ai demandé qui l'a élevé, il a dit qu'il était « un ancien mafieux » bien sûr. Je le crois. *_

Bang !

On vient de lui tirer une balle dans le bras et pourtant, il n'en soucie guère et même, il ne s'en soucie pas du tout.

_* Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour que je tombe amoureux de lui. *_

Roronoa sourit avant de repartir au massacre dont il est chargé.

_* Il n'y a personne comme ça ici, personne d'autre, qui ne m'utilise pas ou m'adore étrangement, qui ne me flatte pas ou qui se fâche. *_

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Cette fois, c'est trois balles que se prend Zorro, il s'étale par terre à genoux.

_* Juste, continue juste d'agir normalement. *_

« Gaha... ! Il crache du sang et tente de prendre rapidement son souffle pour se relever. Huff huff huff ! »

Le responsable de ces tirs est une des personnes qu'il a tranché mais pas assez fort vu qu'elle est encore vivante en dépit de sa blessure.

« Heh heh heh crève... crève ! Crèèèèveee ! »

Bang !

Heureusement, Zorro a réussi à atteindre son pistolet et a tué l'autre type d'une balle dans la tête avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse.

« Huff huff huff ! »

Il lâche son arme et tente de se relever malgré la gravité de ses blessures en prenant appui sur son sabre.

« Huff huff ! »

_* Combien d'étages ? *_

« Huff huff ! »

Il n'arrive plus à tenir debout, ses blessures sont trop importantes.

_* Combien, m'en reste t-il ? *_

Zorro redresse la tête, il n'est pas seul. Le canon d'une arme est pointé sur lui.

« Huff huff !

- La route s'arrête ici pour toi. »

Va t-il mourir ? En tout cas, malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il est, il n'a pas peur. Sa seule pensée concerne l'homme qu'il aime.

_* Oh. Je veux le voir. *_

Bang !

L'homme qui a pointé une arme sur Roronoa vient de recevoir une balle en pleine tête avant de s'écrouler sur le sol sous le regard ébahi de Zorro. Mais qui est le tireur ?

« Huff huff huff huff ! »

Roronoa est toujours complètement ébahi par ce qu'il voit, on aurait cru qu'il a vu un fantôme. Sanji... son amant, l'air essoufflé, les cheveux légèrement en désordre et un peu de sang sur son visage, mais que fait-il dans un endroit pareil ?

« Je suis venu... te chercher. Je sais... Le cuistot lâche son arme et s'approche de son compagnon. Que c'était le genre de monde où tu vivais. »

« J'étais préparé au jour où tu partirais et que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Mais... »

Sanji n'en peut plus, il passe ses bras autour de la taille de son bien-aimé dans une tendresse palpable. Après toute cette atmosphère de mort et de sang, c'est juste ce qu'il lui faut.

« C'est normal que je déteste autant ce genre de choses. Crétin. »

Sanji est presque sur le point de pleurer tellement il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé Zorro et aussi triste car ce sang, ces cadavres... il a ça en horreur. Mais Roronoa se pose un bon nombre de questions.

_* … Si c'est vrai, comment savais-tu où j'étais ? Et, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Et, se pourrait-il que tu es tué tout le monde dans les étages supérieurs ? Et si c'est le cas, je t'ai laissé te salir les mains ? Bien que je devrais te demander toutes ces choses... *_

Zorro répond finalement à l'étreinte proposé par son compagnon et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

« J'ai réussi à te revoir... »

_* C'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. *_

« Ouais. Tu devrais être heureux... imbécile. »

Roronoa s'endort dans les bras du blond, un peu de repos n'est pas inutile après ce qu'il vient de faire pour quitter les Yakuzas et vivre tranquillement avec Sanji.

« Lèves-toi, on y va. »

Le cuistot porte le Zorro endormit sur son dos et marche sereinement en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

_* Désolé les gars. Je ne veux pas laisser ce type mourir, peu importe ce qui arrivera. *_

« Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, alors s'il te plaît adresses-toi à moi. »

Personne ne sait si Roronoa a entendu son amant dire cette phrase mais, quelle importance ? Une nouvelle vie va commencer pour eux deux et celle-ci ne sera pas teinté par l'odeur du sang.


End file.
